


All Was Well. (19 Years Celebration)

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, Brothers, Celebration Fic, Crying, Emotional, First Day of School, Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Nervousness, Platform 9 3/4, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Husbands Harry and Draco see off their two boys Albus and Scorpius for their first day at Hogwarts and things get emotional.(Written to celebrate today being nineteen years later with a word count challenge of 1,100 to signify the time of 11:00am when the train would be leaving.)





	All Was Well. (19 Years Celebration)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 19 years later everybody!  
> Twitter- @cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- weasleytwinwonders (now open to fic prompts!)

“Albus, ALBUS!” Harry called for his son as they burst onto the platform in a rush, the bags for two littering their arms. Scorpius arrived seconds later cuddled up in Draco’s arms as he’d taken more time to gather the courage to walk through the platform. He glanced at the scene, all the people and the hurry made him feel uncomfortable and out of place.

Harry scrambled to gather together Draco and their two boys as Albus was desperate to get going on his new adventure, he’d been counting down each day. Harry knew this moment was special and needed marking, it was a day he’d both dreaded and waited for.

“Now, your father and I are very proud of you both, okay?” Harry’s voice cracked feebly while he fiddled with their shirts, they were all grown up now. Both boys nodded, Albus bouncing on his feet and Scorpius curled in on himself slightly. Harry had so many words he wanted to say but they couldn’t find their way out. Draco looked over at his husband and caught eye contact as Harry wiped away the tears, he silently told him to carry on with the speech.

“No matter what house you get in, you’ll be brilliant. Oh, and please be good alright, I don’t want to have to send a howler. Albus, don’t go messing around after late okay? You may get away with it at home but you won’t at school,” Albus rolled his eyes and nodded, not really taking in any of what Draco was saying but who could blame him, “now go on, you don’t want to miss the train.” Draco continued, ruffling each boys hair as an affectionate gesture. Albus had apparently grown to be ‘too cool’ for hugs now as Harry had found out a few weeks ago when Albus successfully took off and landed on a toy broomstick. Harry could tell Albus was going to be a bright one, a troublemaker for sure, but definitely a lot smarter than he had been in his school days.

Scorpius, however, definitely still needed affection and comfort as he ran towards Harry immediately and wrapped himself around his dad’s waist. It was clear he didn’t want to leave by the way his little fists balled up the back of Harry’s shirt and squeezed it tightly. Harry silently cooed in his head while he bent down to Scorpius’ level, encasing the tiny, pale hands in his own and looking into his son’s bright eyes flickering with nervousness.  
“Listen, you’ll be great okay. I promise you’re going to have fun.” Harry said as he slicked back any stray blonde frizz and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Scorpius paused in thought for a second before nodding slowly, trusting his dad even though he still wasn’t entirely sure.

“If you get scared, just remember that your dad and I are just an owl away, alright? You’re going to be fine.” Harry comforted and then waited for another nod, which he got. Scorpius was a lot less talkative than his brother, always communicating with gestures over words. Harry pulled his son in for one last hug, squeezing him and whispering ‘I love you’. Their brief talk seemed to do the trick as Scorpius drew in a big breath, sighed, and left towards the train as Harry stood up. 

“Hey, wait, look after your brother Albus!” Draco called as Albus sped ahead leaving Scorpius hesitantly plodding along behind. Albus looked back and scanned the crowd for his sibling, eventually reaching through and grabbing his brother’s hand, hauling them both through the train doors. Their parents followed them along to the window of their carriage and watched as their little hands waved frantically out of the gap. The bright, beaming smiles showing clearly, even through the smoke. As much as Harry couldn’t wait for his sons to become the amazing little wizards they were bound to be, leaving them felt wrong. Especially poor, nervous Scorpius.

Harry started to let the tears go as the train slowly began it’s journey, the noise echoing through the station. Draco rubbed his back while they waved along with the other parents, some of them getting emotional too. Finally, the train was out of sight, just a puff of smoke in its wake. Harry stood frozen as people rushed around the pair, he couldn’t believe both his boys were at Hogwarts now.  
“Hey, they’ll be fine you know.” Draco whispered, snaking his arms around his husbands waist and resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. He couldn’t quite believe the day was here either.

“I know, I know,” Harry laughed as he wiped the tears away, “it’s just such a big day and I’m worried. I-I mean what if Albus gets too excited and leaves Scorpius behind? He seemed so scared, I hope he makes friends, but what if he doesn’t?” Harry began to ramble and Draco pulled away from their embrace, turning him so they were face to face. Draco’s pale thumb came up to gently brush away the tears that had fallen.  
“They will be fine, I promise. Just like me and you were,” Draco softly reminded with a brief hint of a grin. He never liked seeing Harry upset, it reminded him of times he’d rather forget.  
“You hated me,” Harry replied, remembering how awfully Draco had treated him at first. That send a brief panic through him before he remembered that Albus would never let that happen to his brother and he certainly wouldn’t stand for it himself.

“Yeah, well... that was a bad example but they’ll look after each other,” Draco laughed and Harry pulled him in for a hug, needing his lover there to lean on. They stood like that for a second, just taking in how fast time had gone. How it felt like yesterday that they were just eager kids discovering their new home. How they both wished that they could be on that train again.  
“Let’s go home, yeah,” Draco sighed, pulling away and trying to cover up his red tinted under eyes. The day had affected him a lot more than he expected.  
“Yeah,” Harry nodded, knowing dwelling on the event would only make his nerves and upset worse.

Draco cupped Harry’s stubble-lined jaw and pressed their lips together. The kiss was short and chaste but it allowed them to have a second of calm to seal the event shut in their minds, starting a new chapter of their own. Slipping their fingers together, they walked away for the first time in 11 years without their boys with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter- @cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- weasleytwinwonders (now open to fic prompts!)


End file.
